


[Podfic] comme un plat principal

by akikotree



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Inspired by NBC Hannibal, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Set in Korea, and that's pretty much all there is to it, blatant attempts to copy bryan fuller's dialogue style, that's right folks this is a fic wherein changki star in the kdrama remake of nbc hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: And just like that, Hannibal Lecter becomes Shin Yeonsan, Will Graham becomes Park Hyunsik, and Yoo Kihyun and Im Changkyun become, for the second time in Kihyun’s miserable life, co-stars.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic] comme un plat principal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [comme un plat principal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352765) by [magicsoul (cherishiskisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul). 



> Originally recorded for Team Kpop during Voiceteam Mysterybox. It only took me an extra month to get it edited! Thank you so much to Magicsoul for permission to record and and thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3

  


[MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kpop-%20Monsta%20X-%20Comme%20Un%20Plat%20Principal%20with%20music.mp3) | Size: 33.8 MB

[Magicsoul on twitter](https://twitter.com/paratazxis) / [Akikotree on twitter](https://twitter.com/akikotree8)


End file.
